Forever Begins Now
by Ethereal Prey
Summary: a mash up of sorts between the Crow and SVM. Dark themes. Eric comes back 1 year later after the brutal murder of him and his lover. One shot.


AN: This is a one shot dark story. I thought about mixing in themes of the Crow and SVN. Dark themes. I wrote this all in one night during an emotional roller coaster I was experiencing. I have no beta, and sorry for grammar and other things. It's not totally a crossover either. Yes I made Godric Eric's maker. There's a reason for it ok, don't get mad until you read it!

* * *

_One day you are going to lose everything you have. Nothing will prepare you for that day. Not faith... not religion... nothing. When someone you love dies, you will know emptiness... you will know what it is to be completely and utterly alone. You will never forget and never ever forgive...John Bergin _

A dark night, the wrong place at the wrong time, fate could not be more cruel. I came back to find them in our house. They were touching her in our house. They were cutting her in our house. They were inside her in our house. The rage filled me as I saw what they had done ot her. The desperation in her eyes as she reached out to me.

I charged at them, with no real plan other than trying to get them off her. I didn't even hear the gunshot. I didn't feel the bullet pierce through me. I didn't feel anything. I collapsed onto the ground, my legs numb, I couldn't feel them.

Two of them came and dragged me over to the couch where she was.

"Watch!" one of the yelled

"Watch how she enjoys a real man" the other said and laughed

All I could see was the tears in her eyes, begging for me to help her. And there I was, powerless. I could feel the cluster fuck in my mind winding around, paralyzing me. I struggled with my captors.

"He wants to play"

"Let's play"

I watched as they walked over to the fireplace and took one of the fire pokers. I felt the metal slam into my face, over and over again. I tasted the metallic blood in my mouth. I felt a knee to my neck and my arm twist around and around. I heard bones crack, but most of all I heard her beg them to stop. To stop hurting me, not her. Even now she was self less. I watched as they took turns on her, watched from the floor unable to move, unable to stop them. Watched as part of her died over and over again. Her gaze never leaving mine.

Forgive me, I've failed you. I'm not worthy of you. I don't deserve you.

I lay there on the floor, dragging myself towards her with the only arm I have that's not broken. They watch me and laugh. I reach out to her. And I hear her for the last time, calling out to me.

"Eric..."

I feel a foot at the back of my neck. And then there is darkness.

* * *

Is this death? Is this oblivion? Is this my eternal damnation? To go on without her? I couldn't save her. Instead I was cursed. Cursed with knowing, with living without her.

I crawled out of the dirt, clawing my out, gasping for air. When I look up, I see a young man standing there over me. I look around and see the tombstone, my tombstone. I am dead. I look over to the tombstone next to me. And I feel the pain inside me when it's her name. I pull myself out of the dirt and crawl over to her tombstone. My hand outlines her name. And I scream out towards the heavens. I scream out for all the things I could not do, for all the things I should have done, I should have saved her. She should be alive. But she's not, and it's because I couldn't stop them. I would have done anything, given them anything to save her. Anything.

"Eric, get up" the young man commanded

And without control of my body, I got up and stood before him.

"I know what happened to you. I brought you back for a reason"

"What reason is that?"

"Vengeance"

* * *

1 year later...

I arose from the ground, my senses at full alert. I sense for my maker, and he is nearby. I walk into the other room and greet him. He is already awake. He sits by the fire, deep in thought.

"My child, the time has come. Do you know what today is?"

"Yes"

"Good, then know that today, I as your maker, release you"

"Thank you Godric, for everything"

"Remember a vampire is not at the mercy of his emotions"

"Yes Godric"

"Remember all that I have taught you. Remember all that I have given you"

"I will Godric, thank you"

I bow my head in respect to him, and then I am off into the night. Tonight I will have my revenge. Tonight they will all pay with their lives.

I had often wondered why Godric made me. He told me he came upon the house when he smelled the blood. He could not enter a human's house without an invitation, so he was forced to stay outside. He followed me when the ambulance came and took me. He followed me to the hospital where my broken body lay next to hers. He said that he gave me his blood to heal me, but I was too far gone, and the only choice he had was to turn me. And I died. I died right next to her. And somehow she knew that I had died. She had held on for hours, but when she heard me die, I think a part of her gave up. Godric told me she died within minutes of my death. There wasn't enough time to turn her. I want to believe she's somewhere in heaven, if there is a heaven, that she's there with her parents and her Gran. I want to believe that she's happy somewhere.

I walk back to our house. I can see that no one has been here. The windows are broken, the swing has fallen, and it looks completely dilapidated. It's hard to believe that a year ago, we shared this home together. That a year ago, we were happy, in love, engaged and ready to start the rest of our lives together. That a year ago, she was still alive.

I look into the window and see the living room. I can see the blood stains on the floor where I lay. The couch where she lay. I can still smell her.

I hear a meow and look over. And there is her cat, still alive.

"Tina," I bent down to pet her, "You survived all this time without us?"

The cat purred to my touch. I never understood why she wanted a cat. But she loved this creature almost as much as she loved me. I remember back to our last and first Christmas together. Her petite blonde figure was trying to place the star on top of the tree. I laughed at her for being so short. I remember how she fumed like a child.

"Here shorty, let me" I said as I took the star from her

"I can do it myself!" she barked back

"With a step stool maybe, cmon let's just get this finished so we can eat already"

I placed the star on top easily and felt her hands push me back.

"Always a cocky bastard!"

"That's why you love me"

"Sometimes"

"Only sometimes?" I said as I lifted her up into the air and twirled her around

"Only when it matters" she said as she kissed me

I feel the cat walking between my feet, purring and wrapping itself around my ankles.

"Go away cat, you make me smile too much"

I suddenly hear something walking towards the house, and I quickly run into the darkness of the trees around the house. I see a small figure walking towards the house. A child. I see her walk onto the porch and see Tina.

"Tina? What are you doing here?" she picks up the cat and walks inside the house

I quickly return to the window on the porch and watch her as she walks into the house. She lets Tina go and walks into the living room. She stands there for a few minutes staring at the blood stains.

"I miss you guys. I hope you're in a better place, I wish I could join you guys"

I look at her more and realize it's Hadley, her 13 year old cousin. Hadley never went home because her father seemed to be too busy drinking than to notice where his own daughter was. He spent too much time gambling to notice that Hadley wouldn't return home at nights. We'd often take care of her, feed her, give her a place to stay. I wonder how she survived now without us.

"Who's there?" Hadley yelled out, "I know you're there, so just come out right now"

She came running out the door and I ran onto the roof of the porch. I waited for her to leave, but she didn't. Somehow much like her cousin, she knew.

"Eric?" she called out

I could not respond. She could not know I was here. I turned around and gaze into the window of what could have been. My hand presses upon the glass and I see her white wedding dress hanging on the door. The dress she would have worn for our wedding. A wedding that all of our friends and family would have been there to see. But instead they came to our funeral.

It's all too much. I take to the sky and fly as far away as I can. Memories of her come flooding back. Memories of her laugh, of her love for me, of her dying. I don't want to feel this, I don't want be this. I want to be with her. But I cannot. I have been damned to this world without her.

But now I smell something all too familiar. It's one of them. I land softly to find him stumbling about outside a bar. I watch him get into his car and attempt to drive. Perhaps being a vampire won't be so bad tonight.

Godric had taught me how to control my vampire urges and powers. He told me it would take at least a year before I was ready to venture on my own. The lure of blood was overwhelming. The desire to feed was a constant struggle. I was always hungry, meanwhile Godric didn't need much blood.

I stopped his car by standing infront of his car. He was too drunk to stop. The good thing about being dead is that you're not going to die again. I glamoured him to tell me where the others were. And my fangs sank into him and I drained him.

The rest of them were easy to find. I found one at a peep show. Waited as he eagerly threw quarters into the slot so he could spend time with his favorite girl. I watched as the curtain came down, I told the girl to leave which is gladly complied without glamour. I sat there as the curtain came up. I saw him with his hand in his pants with a look of urgency.

"Do you want me?" I asked

"What the fuck? Where's the girl?" he demanded

"If you want more time, you have to put in another quarter, I'm not cheap"

"Fucking freak!" he struggled to zip himself up

My hand slammed through the glass, shattering it. I crushed his windpipe effortlessly. I watched him struggle and gasp for air.

"A year ago, you took the lives of two people you didn't now. I'm here to do the same to you. I am death"

I could see the fear in his eyes.

"There is no heaven or hell for you, only nothingness. No one will care or remember you."

I watch the life slowly drain out of him. I break his neck for good measure.

I find the next one robbing a liquor store. These thugs are very unoriginal. I chase him from the roof tops. I drop down quietly. I follow him. He walks through the alley unaware that I'm behind him. I grab him and throw him across the alley. Before he has time to fall down, I grab him by the neck and throw him to the ground.

"You want money? I got money" he says nervously

"I don't want your money. What you owe me cannot be paid in money"

"Drugs? Booze? Women?"

"You took someone from me, you cut her, you raped her, and you watched her die. What I want is blood, yours preferably"

"What the fuck are you on?"

"The same stuff you're on, except I'm already dead"

"The fuck are you?"

"Death, when you take someone before their time, the only thing I will accept is your life"

"Fuck you man! I don't know who the fuck you are!"

"A year ago, you killed a man and woman in their house"

"What? I don't remember shit, we were probably high then."

So he killed me because he was high. He raped and killed her because he was high. And that would excuse it all. Because they were high.

I stood up and placed my foot on his neck. I bent down and picked up his hand and slowly one by one, i broke them.

"Remember now?," snapped his finger, "how about now?"

He howled out in pain.

"I don't remember anything! I don't know you! I just want to get high!"

"You want to get high?" I grabbed him by his neck and took the skies, flying higher and higher

"This high enough for you?" I asked him

"Oh shit! Shit shit shit shit!" he yelled

"Her name was Sookie, and she was the love of my life. And you are exactly what you say you are. Shit" I dropped him and watched him fall. I heard the crunch of his bones breaking, snapping as he hit the pavement.

I could sense dawn was fast approaching. I had to find cover and go to ground. I flew back to our house. I could see Hadley was still inside. Tina pushed her hand to wake her up. Hadley rubbed her eyes together and looked at Tina. Tina was meowing at her to look at me. I had to find a place to hide quickly. Hadley ran to the door and opened it.

"Eric? Are you there? If you are, please come back. Is Sookie with you? I miss you both."

I watch her and see the sadness within her. I wonder how life has treated since we were gone.

"I wish you were here, at least before I could stay here, now I have no where to go. My dad, he, he pays too much attention to me. I want it to stop, but I'm not big enough to make him stop. I'm not Sookie. Oh fuck this! I knew you didn't care." Hadley walked away from the door.

"I do care" I said as I stood at the door.

I knew I wasn't suppose to let her see me, she wasn't suppose to know that I was back. She wasn't suppose to know I even existed. But I couldn't let go back into that house, our house knowing that no one cared for her. I knew that Sookie had told me about what her uncle had done to her as a child, she wouldn't really talk about it until Hadley started coming around. I couldn't let it happen to poor Hadley.

"Eric!" Hadley ran out the door and hugged me, "I knew it was you"

"And how did you know?" I ask her

"No one else would ever come here. And Tina wasn't hissing. She always hissing as strangers"

"How are you holding up kid?"

"I'm ok, I miss you guys. Where have you been?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Can I come inside?"

"It's your house Eric."

"Is that a yes?"

"Um yeah," she looked up at me wondering what was going in

I walked into the house with Hadley's arms wrapped around me. I loosened her arms and crouched down to her.

"I have to rest for a bit, but I'll be up when you get back tonight. You are going to school right?"

"School's for losers"

"No, you should go to school. Granted school lunches are still crappy, but it keeps you out of trouble for a few hours and I won't have to worry about you. I'll still be here when you get back ok?"

"Ok, I'll bring some food for Tina. I'm glad you're here Eric" she hugged me again.

* * *

They say vampires don't dream. They say we're just dead during the day, literally. They say we have no souls, we're monsters, we're demons, we are forever damned. Maybe I am all those things. Maybe I'm not.

But I can tell you, that we do dream. And I've dreamt the same dreams over and over again. I wonder if they're just memories replaying in my mind, in a torturous speed, reminding me of what I once had, and what I've lost. Constantly reminding that my life with her is over. And nothing I do now will ever bring her back.

I can still taste her, feel her, kiss her. I can still smell her as she's pressed against my body. I can still hold her. I can still feel her arms around me. I can hear heat beating as we lay together. I can see the sweat on her body after we make love. The way her long blonde hair falls into her face. The way she yields to me. The way I push her back onto the bed, the way i lean over her and kiss her. It's almost too much. Too much to remember, to miss, to regret.

The way I kiss her, the way her mouth devours mine, the way we just fit into each other. I look into her blue eyes and tell her she's mine, and she just laughs.

"Mine," I say as I kiss her neck and down to her collar bone, "Mine" as I trail kisses down to her breasts, down to her stomach, "Mine,"

She stops me and lifts my head up.

"Forever" she says

"Only forever?" I ask

I wake up feeling the wetness around my eyes. I wipe them with the back of my hand. It's red. I sometimes forget I'm not longer human. I don't cry human tears anymore, I cry blood. I go get myself cleaned up. Splashing water on myself I turn and look at the shower. Too many memories there to think of. I walk out into the living room and look at the memories. The pictures, the images of us smiling, laughing, forever frozen in time. I do not want to remember.

I start a fire in the fireplace, the same fireplace where we used to lay in front of after we made love. I break all the picture frames and take out the pictures. She will remain forever beautiful to me. Forever perfect. Like sunshine in a bottle. I threw the pictures in. I threw in everything in that room that reminded me of her. I sat infront of the fireplace watching everything turn into ashes. Tina walked up to me, rubbing her head into my knee. She looks up at me sadly.

"I think we would have had beautiful babies" I said as Tina looked up at me, "Go away cat"

I remember Hadley will be here soon. I go outside and take to the sky. I look for Hadley's father, as he will never hurt her again. I find him walking to his house carrying a bag full of alcohol. This won't take long.

I land quietly behind him.

"Bartlett" I say

He turns around and drops his bag. The glasses break and all the alcohol oozes out. I glamour him before he says anything else.

"You will not touch Hadley anymore. You will be a good father and feed her, clothe her, and make sure she goes to school. You will not touch her and when you feel the desire to, you will get violently sick and throw up. And you will give her Sookie's house when she turns 18. You will give her all your money when she turns 18 and never bother her again. Do you understand?"

He merely nods.

"And you will not remember me and what happened tonight."

He nods.

I take to the sky and head back to our house. I find Hadley kneeled in front of the fire place. She's been crying.

"Hadley?" I ask

"Why Eric? Why did you do it?"

"What?"

"You burned all your pictures. How am I suppose to remember her?"

"Because you won't remember us"

"NO! You can't make me forget!" she jumped up and charged into me, hitting me with your small fists, "You can't make me forget! I can't forget!"

"Yes, I can," I lifted her chin up, "You will forget"

Meow. Meow. Tina was meowing at me. Distracting me. In a way I could tell she was pleading with me not to glamour Hadley. I could feel my eyes getting heavily with liquid. I looked away and Hadley came out of her trance like state.

"Eric?"

I turn my head back to her.

"Eric are you hurt?"

"No, Hadley, you must forget you saw me, it's not safe for you"

"I know you came back for her, for what they did to you. I know you're dead. I know and I don't care. I don't care because you two were the only people that cared about me"

"Hadley, I missed you. And I know Sookie misses you. But I have to go now."

"I know Eric, and you're not coming back"

"No, I'm not, but you're gonna be strong, and you're going to survive. You're going to make it through."

"It's hard, without you guys here"

"Life is hard, that's what makes it worth living. I'd give anything for another day with her, anything"

"Me too"

"Your father is giving you this house when you turn 18. Treat it well. I hope you find happiness here. Take care of Tina, I think she has fleas"

"Thanks Eric" Hadley hugged me as tight as she could, "You're really cold"

"Yeah it happens when you're dead"

"Oh I almost forgot," Hadley pulled her necklace out of her shirt, it was a leather cord that held a ring on the end, "I took this before before they buried her, I don't know what happened to yours"

"That's cause I have it," I showed her on my hand

"You should have hers, you can give it to her when you see her"

"No you should have it, she would have wanted you to have it," I slipped off my ring off my finger for the first time and hand it to her.

"Are you sure Eric?"

"Yes, you need to have a matching pair. This is how you will remember us, not with some faded pictures"

"I know you loved each other a lot. I hope you are together soon"

"Thanks kid"

"Bye Eric"

I hugged her, and bent down and kissed her on her forehead. She closed her eyes and I left quickly as I could. I didn't glamour her as I should have. I had other things to do now.

* * *

I found the detective walking to his house holding a box of donuts. I remember him from the hospital. He was there when we were brought in. I remember he waited the entire time we were there, hoping we'd wake up, and be able to tell him anything about what happened to us. About who attacked us, who did this to us. I died before I could say anything, and Sookie gave up. I couldn't blame her. To have survived what she had endured, to have lived through it, to be forced to live it over and over again, I didn't blame her at all.

"Hi detective" i said from behind him. I have to say I was getting really good at this sneaking up behind people business

He jumped up and almost dropped his box of donuts.

"Christ Almighty! You scared the stuffing out of me!"

"Sorry, I've been doing that to a lot of people lately"

"You wouldn't happen to know about the string of murders that have been happening around here would you?"

"No, I'm just passing through. Can I come in and talk with you about something?"

"Sure, come on in"

He walks into his house and sets the donuts down. I walk in and close the door. Looking at the box of donuts I laugh.

"Really? This is quite stereotypical" I say

"Hey, these are good donuts, don't knock it until you try it. They just opened up around here"

"I wanted to ask you about-"

"Yeah you and your girlfriend. I have the files here. I had hoped that either of you would gain consciousness, so I could get a statement or info about who did this to you. But it just wasn't fair what happened to you both. I stayed with her the whole time. I had hoped she'd pull through, 32 hours later, she just gave up. No witness, no motives, no evidence. It was a cold case and it's been the one that haunts me"

"The string of strange murders, do any of them have anything in common?"

"Besides being a bunch of strung out thieves? You got 3 of them. They're part of some gang, wel. they think they're a gang. They're usually high most of the time. There's still their leader Ocella, and his first in command Victor. They have a drug house near the train yard. But you didn't hear that from me"

"Course not, you were just eating your donuts"

"I'm sorry what happened to you and your girlfriend. I don't know how you're here, I don't what to know, people think I drink too much and that I'm crazy, but I know it was you. And you know what those bastards deserved what happened to them"

"Thank you"

"Are you a ghost? Are you gonna disappear?"

"No, I was gonna use your front door"

"Oh,"

"Good luck detective Bellefluer" I said as I walked out the door.

* * *

I flew to the train yard, and I could smell one of them. I floated outside their window. I could see one of them clearly strung out. He lay on the couch oblivious to the girl next to him. She scrambled for her clothes and tried to get dressed. I waited at the door for her to open it. She looked startled when she saw me. Her hair was messed up, her make up was running down her face and her clothes were barely on.

"Can I come in?" I ask

"Yeah, whatever," she pushed past me and ran into the street

I walked inside and found him unaware I was standing there.

"Wake up" I said

He just nodded off. I grabbed his arm and looked at where he injected himself. I squeezed his arm and saw the white puss like material ooze out. I dragged him by the foot into the bathroom. I threw him into the bathtub and turned the cold water on him. He jumped up and yelled some obscenities out.

"Wake up"

"What the fuck? Who are you? Where the fuck is the bitch?"

"Are you Victor?"

"Who the fuck wants to know?"

"Death"

He laughs, "Good one," he keeps laughing

"You're just a junkie, looking for the next hit aren't you? You just do what everyone else tells you don't you? Dance monkey dance"

"Who the hell are you?"

"You don't even remember, because you can't remember, but you took someone from me, someone very dear, someone who's life was worth more than yours?"

"You want that bitch? You can have her"

"No, I just want you"

"I don't swing that way"

"I just want you to die, the same way you caused her to die"

I dragged him out by his arm out of the bathtub and back into the living room. He struggled with me, and I flipped him onto his stomach, and with my foot, I stepped on his vertebrae, making sure to hear it crack. He screamed out. His arms scrambled to crawl away as his legs became useless.

"Fuck man! What did you do that for? I can't feel my legs!"

"Same way I couldn't feel mine, an eye for eye Victor"

I turn him onto his back. I pick up one of his syringes.

"Hey, that's the good stuff, don't waste it" he says to me

And in one swift motion i jam it into his heart and inject it slowly in. I watch as his eyes roll into the back of his head, how his body starts shaking violently. He starts to foam at the mouth like a rabid dog.

"Say hi to your friends in hell for me Victor" I say to him as I pick up all the other syringes and jam them into his chest.

I walk outside and I catch a familiar scent. I head to the train yard. Ocella. He's here somewhere. I fly up into the sky and look for him. I find him urinating from the top of a train. I fly down and at the end of the train and slowly walk towards him. I can feel my rage building inside me. I want to tear him limb from limb, slowly.

I'm one train cart away from him, he turns to me and smiles.

"Bout time you showed up, was beginning to wonder if you forgot about me" he says as he zips up

"You have to save the best for last"

"Well you didn't have a problem killing the rest of my crew, but don't think I'm as stupid as the rest of them"

"I wouldn't dream of it"

"You look familiar. No not really. You'll have to forgive me if I don't remember who the fuck you are. But know that you're gonna be dead when this is over"

"I'm already dead. You made sure of that"

"I am good at what I do" and with that he threw a knife at me.

I ducked to the side and he threw another one and another.

"Is that all you got? Some fearless leader you turned out to be"

I walked up to him and grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up off the train cart.

"I got plenty dead man!" he thrust another knife into me.

This time it burned, it seared into me. I felt pain, physical pain. I looked down at the knife. Silver. I look up at him, wonder how he could have known.

"I know your secret dead man. Told you I wasn't like the others" he stabbed me with another silver knife and I fall down.

"You now, now I have to go find a whole new crew. It's so hard to find loyal idiots that will follow you without question" he said as he wrapped a silver chain around my neck.

I yelled out as I felt the silver burn into me. I haven't felt such physical pain since the day I died. The day he took her from me.

"You're not so tough dead man"

"Why her?" I asked him

"Nothing personal. They were all high, hell I didn't know if they'd ever come down. We just stumbled upon her house. She was outside and when my boys saw her, they wanted her."

"Your boys wanted her? That's why you killed us?"

"Yeah, sometimes bad shit happens to good people. Life isn't fair. But it's not like you weren't going to die. Everyone dies. Some sooner than others"

"What gives you the right to say when someone's life ends?"

"It just wasn't your lucky day. I'm sorry what happened to you and your girlfriend. But if it makes you feel better, you have put a smile on my face"

"Her name was Sookie, and she deserved better"

"That she did, especially since you couldn't save her. Now you'll have to excuse me, as I've never killed a vampire before. It may get messy"

He took out another silver knife. He stabbed me in the chest.

"I don't know exactly where your heart is" he said as he stabbed me in the chest again

"I don't have one," I reached up and pulled the silver knife out of my shoulder and stabbed him in the leg with it.

He let go of the chains around of my neck and fell back. I pulled the other silver knife lodged in my stomach out. And with whatever energy I had left I unwrapped the silver chain around my neck, burning my hands in the process. Coughing up blood, I look up and see him charging at me. I jump up, and he runs into the air beneath me. I stumble as I land. I turn and grab his neck and throw him down onto the roof of the train cart. I sink my fangs in. I only take a little as he tastes like drugs and cheap booze. I can feel my wounds slowly healing.

"I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to do the same thing you did to me. You're going to watch," I balled my fingers up into a fist and smashed his knee cap. He screamed out in pain.

"You're going to watch your life pass you by, you're going to watch and be helpless, the same way I was helpless against you when you took her from me," I smashed his other knee cap.

"You took the one good thing in my life away. I loved her, and you're right she did deserve more. She deserved to live, to be left alone, to be happy, and you took that from her."

"The bitch was sweet"

"Her name is Sookie, and I loved her!" I lifted him up with both my hand and dropped him onto my knee. I heard the bones in back break. His legs dangled while he screamed.

"We were going to be married, we were going to be happy. But because your gang decided to get high, and decided to rape and kill her, I'm suppose to accept that? Accept this"

I took the knife and stabbed him below the back of his neck. His arms went limp and he screamed. I dropped him to the ground. He couldn't move and was screaming in pain. I jumped down and kicked him onto his back.

"Because life isn't fair. Because bad shit happens to good people. Sometimes bad shit happens to bad people. Because you made the choice that lead to her instead of driving on. And because of you, I'm like this"

"The bitch was begging for more. I was the last thing she had before she died, not you!"

I reached down and held his head in my hands. It would have been so easy to just crush it into dust. So easy. But I had to hold myself back. I crushed his skull just enough for it to touch his brain. Just enough that he was rendered useless.

"And know that my face is the last thing you'll see" I said to him as I saw his eyes roll around and his body twitching.

He was still alive, but he was trapped in his body. Unable to move his body, unable to communicate, I left him a fate worse than death. He would watch, watch his life pass by, watch as he is completely helpless as I was. Watch as there's nothing else you can do.

I fly back to the cemetery. I walk past the graves and look for hers. I see the fresh flowers lying by her grave. I pick them up and inhale their scent. Hadley was here. I smile, the first time in a long time.

I lay down on her grave and my fingers outline the letters in her name. Soon we'll be together. I can only hope and pray that we will be together. That there is something after this life. I can feel dawn approaching. I can feel my maker calling to me. I can feel everything in the world calling to my senses.

"Sookie, I'm coming home" I say

I rest my head on her tombstone, it's cold as I am. I feel the wind against my skin, the leaves brush past me. I feel something is here with me. I turn my head and see a figure walking towards me. Could it be? I see her as she gets closer. She's dressed in a white sundress. Her blonde hair cascading down. She smiles as she reaches out to me. I reach to her. My fingers interlace with hers. She leans down and kisses me. She's warm, so warm.

"Eric..." she says

I look up at her. She's so beautiful. She's so warm. I have loved her for so long. In my desperation I'm afraid that she's not real and if I look away she won't be here. She pulls me to my feet. She lets go of my hand, and I grab onto the shoulders.

"Sookie...are..." I studder out

"I'd live a thousand lifetimes to find a soul like yours. A soul so pure, a soul so brave, an angel who takes my breath away. I want to lie with you forever. My passion knows no bounds. I want to shield you from all evil, protect this love we found. Love me with your spirit, promise we'll never part..." she said to me.

It was the poem she had written for our wedding vows. I remember I had found them by accident in her drawer while searching for tape to wrap a present. I remember reading it and how much I loved her, even more if that were possible.

"We aren't the same as others, we are forever lovers…" I finished the rest of the poem.

She looks at me surprised. She smiles and I can smell dawn coming. I can smell the sun, and my impending death.

"Remember when you said 'Mine?' and I said 'Forever.' You Said 'Only Forever?' she said.

I nodded remembering. I could feel myself crying. Blood tears streaming down my face, she didn't flinch, only smiled.

"It's Forever, now." she placed her hand in mine.

The sun rose, I turned and looked at my Sookie. Forever begins now. I felt the sun's rays on me. I felt no pain, only love. Sookie's love.

Forever begins now.

* * *

yeah I know, this is the first time I'm writing in a POV. Yeah I didn't describe what everyone was wearing. Inspired by the Crow, which btw is one of my absolute favorite movies of all time. I quoted them in this fic. Don't sue me please. I just wanted to write it and get it out. hope you were amused.


End file.
